We're All Going To Hell
by Mizt
Summary: AU. And so now we can see how easily we become hopelessly tangled up in the very webs we've spun. So give me one last line and I promise you I'm done. This is the story of how one night can weigh a ton. M for drug use, language, and death. -Sequel out.


A/N: Before you say anything, I haven't even seen cocaine a day in my life. So, I'm not sure how much you would have to take to get a good high going. Or how a person would act while on said drug. So bare with me. I got the idea from the song 'Cocaine (We're All Going To Hell) by Strata. I've been in the mood to write something...morbid and upon hearing this song after I put my ipod on shuffle, was inspired to write something that went along with the song. He, I'm a twisted bitch, I know. Oh, just to let you know, the Dark Order, the Earl, Noah's family, Bookman, etc. do not exist in this one-shot. And it takes place in modern times. Eh, hate me for it if you will. And this, this is what you get when you're bored, have smoked two and half packs of cigarettes, and love angsty yaoi. R&R and constructive crit. are always welcomed.

PS- This is rated M for drug use, boys kissing boys, cursing, and character death.

* * *

_S(He) don't like cocaine, baby just likes how it smells  
__Says maybe you can drive me home if you want..._

Lavi smiled contently as he patted the the small lump in the pocket of his jacket. He walked down the fimilar street lamp lit sidewalk to his intended destination. It was nearly two in the morning and he had to sneak out of his Grandfather's house just to get this shit. So, the Beansprout best damn well appreciate him for this. Actually, he wasn't too sure if Allen would actually try it with him this time.

_"I just like how it smells."_

That's what he would always tell Lavi when he would try to pressure him into doing a line or two with him. He always thought it would be an amusing sight to see. And to tell the truth, he was fucking tired of doing it by himself. It wasn't any fun unless you had someone to enjoy it with you. Out of all his friends, he knew Lenalee would disapprove greatly and Yuu would probably just kill him on the spot, Allen was the only that he confined in about his addiction.

Of course the younger teen didn't approve of what he was doing. But he would never lecture him on it. Instead, his was always by his side whenever he was under the drugs power, making sure he was fine. He was even there to comfort him when he got too high, clutching the side of the toliet for dear life, empting the contents of this stomache into the bowl. He was his best friend afterall.

That's why he would always go to Allen's whenever he was jonesing for a fix. If his Grandfather found out, he would surely have a conniption fit. That's why he never went to his own residence. Knowing that Allen's guardian Cross gave shit what the young snowy-haired teen did, he knew he was safe feeding his addiction there.

And that's exactly where Lavi was heading on this chilly, autumn night. Lavi had met with his dealer just twenty minutes before and now was seeking refuge at Allen's residence. He doubted the younger was still awake, but he knew that he always kept his bedroom window unlocked for this certain occasion. And Lavi was extremely grateful for this, too. Seeing as it was an almost every night visit.

He won't lie, is wasn't particularly proud of this part of this life. But once you're addicted, it's hard to break it. Especially a habit such as this. It had started when he was fourteen (he had just turned eighteen a few months ago) when he got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Fortunately for him, he had broke away from them. He was hoping his addiction would cease after that, but it only continued. He couldn't go a day without it.

Lavi quicken his pace. He was starting to get a little more than impatient. The walk seemed never ending and felt like it took hours for him to finally reach Allen's house. Sighing happily, Lavi made a bee line for Allen's bedroom window, thanking the Heavens that it was on the first floor. Lavi hurriedly went to open Allen's window, but it wouldn't budge. Shrugging, Lavi tried again. Still didn't move even a centimeter. _Odd, Allen never locks his window._ Sighing impatiently, Lavi started to tap on the window, trying to wake the sleeping teen.

* * *

Allen groaned when heared a light _tap, tap, tap_ on his window. Thinking was just the wind, he rolled over onto his side and attempted to fall asleep again.

Until the tapping continued and increased in sound. Groggily, Allen blinked through the darkness and sat up the peer out his window. He sighed and shook his head when he was met by a smiling Lavi.

Lazily throwing the covers off his topless form (he was just in a pair of pajama pants) he sleepily walked over towards the window. Opening it, Allen helped the older crismon-haired teen crawl through. Scratching the back of his head, Lavi grinned widely at him. "Hey."

"Hey..." Allen sighed. He knew exactly why Lavi was here. It sadden him and pissed him off at the same time. He deeply missed the days when they were much younger and Lavi would come over just to visit or when he just needed someone to talk to. Sure, before he didn't mind housing Lavi when he was getting his fix. But he was getting tired of it. Now...now he just felt used by his supposed best friend.

Lavi's grin widen as he pulled out the small bag that contained a powdery, white substances. He swung it back and forth in front of Allen's face trying to tease him with it. "Got enough for the both of us."

"Lavi..." Allen shook his head, taking a step backwards. "You know I don't want to try that shit. I've told you countless times before, I just like the way it smells."

"I know!" Lavi cheerfully said while making his way over to Allen's desk. He cleared off the books, papers, laptop, and emptied half the contents out. Taking out a small, metal case, Lavi opened it up and took out one of the many razorblades that it housed. Working carefully, Lavi formed four relatively large lines of the substance. Reaching back into his metal case, Lavi took out two 'tooters', a straw that had been cut into two pieces, and laid them next to the lines. Turning around, he gave Allen another huge grin. Before Lavi even bought his drug of choice, he sat a mission for his self: to get Allen Walker high. And this time, he was going to be successful.

"If you like the smell, then you'll definitely love the drug itself!"

This wasn't the first time Lavi tried to pressure Allen into get high with him. In fact, it was probably about the two-hundredth time. Allen would always politely refuse and instead, sit and watch Lavi take the drug by himself. Now he was to the point to where he wanted to take the drug just to shut him the fuck up.

"Allen," Lavi chimed, slinging an arm around the youngers shoulder, "you need to live alittle!"

"I can do that _without_ drugs," Allen replied dryly, shrugging Lavi's arms off his shoulders.

Lavi frowned slightly. Allen was acting...different this night. He acting cold, angry, and even...hurt? Lavi shook his head. Nah, he was probably just pissed because he had awakened him. It's the beansprout's fault, though. If he would have just left his window unlocked, Lavi wouldn't had even have to wake him up from his slumber.

"You're such a killjoy, Allen," Lavi sighed, picking up one of the straws. Tilting his head downwards, so that one nostril was level with the straw, Lavi did one line. Leaning his head back, he breathed in deeply through his nose, letting pleasure rush over his body. Leaning his head back down, Lavi prepared to do a second line, until Allen's voice stopped him.

"If I do it just this once, will you leave me the hell alone about it?"

Lavi smirked. It's about damn time he gave in. Not even turning his head, Lavi picked up the other straw and reached behind him. Hesitating for a slight moment, Allen took it. Lavi waited until Allen's head was level with his.

"Alright, now all you need to do this act as if you're breathing in through your nose. That's it. Simple, huh? I'm sure you've watched me enough to get the general idea of it."

Allen shook his head slightly, indicating he was correct.

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll do it together. One, two, three."

Both boys breathed deeply in through thier noses, trailing the line with their straws. Making sure they got every last bit, then they finally pulled away. Again, Lavi tilted his head back and took a deep breath. Allen copied his actions.

"You can have the other line," Lavi breathed, watching Allen intently, making sure he was okay. Allen nodded and repeated the actions he just finished. Lavi smiled contently and gave a silent cry of triumphant. Mission completed.

When Allen finished his second line, he looked up Lavi and smiled. "Got any more?"

He shot Allen a mischievous grin before picking up the bag off he desk and emptied the remaining contents on to it.

* * *

_So go out and have your fun tonight,  
You might as well go out and raise your glass to life.  
Go out and have your fun tonight,  
You might as well go out and raise your drinks to life,  
'Cause we're all going to Hell..._

Allen let out a content sigh. He felt dizzy, disoriented, and somewhat sick to his stomache. But strangely enough, he also liked the feeling. Because at the same he felt calm, relaxed, and all this worries and woes were forgotten. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe he would even try it again.

Allen looked up at the smiling crismon-haired teen hovering above him with unfocused and blurred vision. Lavi had his hands on both sides of Allen's head, his body pressed closely to the youngers.

"You feel alright?"

"Amazing..." was the only word Allen could manage to speak at the moment.

Lavi grinned a cat-like grin and leaned down next Allen's ear. "Isn't it?"

Allen shivered at the contact Lavi's hot breath made with his bare neck. To tell the truth, it sort of...aroused him. Allen mentally scolded himself. The images playing in his mind weren't the type you were supposed of envision to your best friend. Images of a sweat-clad Lavi over top of him, panting, moaning his name while he-

**Oh dear God**.

It's was probably just the drug making him envision these things. Yeah. Yeah, that was it. That's all it was. Allen was completely fine thinking these things as long as he didn't act on them. Allen was completely normal to think these things. He was-

Then it happened. Lavi started trailing soft kisses down Allen's neck. Tensing from shock, Allen laid there mortified. _What. The. Hell._ Not that Allen didn't particularly enjoy the kisses Lavi was planting on his neck, oddly he enjoyed it very much so, but this wasn't the thing best friends were supposed to do. They definitely couldn't be just friends after this incident.

"You okay?" Lavi mumbled into Allen's neck. Allen nodded his head and let out a small noise, encouraging Lavi. Not wanting to disappoint, Lavi removed his lips from Allen's neck. Allen was about to ask him what he was doing until Lavi's lips crashed onto his own. Letting out a small cry of shock, Allen slowly, but surely, started to kiss the older crismon-haired teen back. Smirking into the kiss, Lavi removed his hands that were still resting on both sides of Allen head and brought them down to rest on his hips. He lifted them up slighty and Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi's slender, somewhat feminine, hips.

Breaking off the kiss, Allen let out a sound of protest. Until Lavi started to kiss down his chest. Moaning softly, Allen tilted his head back as Lavi's kisses traveled south.

"L-L-Lavi..." Allen whispered, bringing his hands down to push on the olders shoulders.

"Hmm?" Lavi questioned while kissing along the waistband of Allen's pajama bottoms.

"Stop for a moment."

Lavi lifted his head to look at the younger teen. "Why should I?" he asked playfully, teasingly tickling the exposed skin of Allen's abdomen. God, was he loving this and there's no way in Hell he was stopping now.

"I...I can hardly breathe."

Lavi quirked an eyebrow and lifted his body up so that he was eye level with Allen. His breath _was_ coming out in a short, jagged pace. And not to mention he was as pale as the sheets beneath him. Concern growing in the pit of his stomache, Lavi placed a hand on Allen's forehead. He was burning up. Figuring that it was probably just the mixture of the drug and him getting over-excited with their foreplay, Lavi laid down next to Allen. They could continue their actions tomorrow when Allen was in a more fit state.

When Lavi pulled him close, Allen nuzzled his face into his chest. "Okay, you'll be fine. Just try to get some sleep and you'll feel much better."

Lavi felt Allen nod into his chest. Lavi wrapped both arms around Allen's waist and pulled him even closer to him. Closing his eyes, Lavi fell asleep to Allen's jagged breathing.

* * *

Lavi sleepily opened his eyes when the first rays of sunlight seep into Allen's room. Yawning, Lavi lightly squeezed the form laying in his arms. Allen didn't even move. Smiling to himself, Lavi looked down at Allen and realized he was still sleeping. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. _But Lavi's smiled quickly faded to a frown. He did look peaceful. _Too _peaceful.

Something was wrong. There was an air of unease that had settled in the room over night. Sitting up slightly, Lavi intently looked Allen over. When he had sat up, Allen still didn't move. It was like he was...

No. He was just a heavy sleeper. But no matter how many times Lavi tried to convince himself of this, there was this nagging feelings in the back of his mind telling him the wasn't the case.

Hesitantly, as if almost afraid to, Lavi brought his head down to Allen's chest and rested an ear to it. What he heard, well actually, what he _didn't_ hear made his breath catch in his throat.

No heartbeat.

That _can't_ be right. Wrapping his fingers around Allen's slender wrist, he then checked for a pulse. That's when the tears started to well up in Lavi's eyes.

No pulse, either.

The tears that were already in Lavi's eyes turned into noisy sobs as wrapped his arms around Allen's lifeless torso and pulled the younger boy into himself. He rested his head on Allen's shoulder, and continued his crying.

This had to a bad dream. A horrible, morbid nightscare he would wake up from any minute.

_Allen Walker couldn't possibly be dead._

* * *

_Then you wake up beside her(him) saying "baby, I think you should leave..."  
S(He) had a really rough night, s(he) got too high, now s(he) can't breathe _


End file.
